They Were Finally Together
by GONNNNNNNEEEEE
Summary: It's been four years since Kluke saw Andropov last. She saw him last when he was in the war against Nene, and she reminded that he is dead. But who is the person Bouquet says is coming back to Talta later? Anime characters/Game setting/Anime Backround.


The light curtains of sunlight streamed through the red fabric that covered the fifteen year old female's window. As the Earth started to tilt, the light found that it was now landing on the girl's closed eyes. As the color under her eyelids went from black to bright orange, the young girl rubbed her eyes and turned over to her back, it was no use to go back to sleep now that the star in the sky awoke her from her sweet dreams. The young lady opened her eyes to reveal her sea green orbs that sparkled in the shining sunlight. Her long light brown hair that had a mix with the color of orange that reached down to the middle of her back was sticking out in different places. She had slight bags under her eyes but if slightly matched her porcelain body which was a pale color. She yawned and decided to get out of her twin sized bed which was covered in a checkerboard white and red pattern that had three matching pillows, two reds, one white which was located in the middle. She sat up and stretched, causing her spine to crack multiple times. She rubbed her eyes again and then pulled her body out of bed, causing the blanket to fall out with her, but she left it be on the floor. She went to her dresser and pulled out a simple and loose pink dress and pulled it over her head. It contained no sleeves, but a turtle neck and it reached down to her mid-thigh. She took out a simple yellow cloth and tied it around her waist, causing some access material that hung over the belt. She took out hot pink sweatbands, placed one on each wrist, then took out matching socks and wore them on her feet. She closed her closet and made her way over to her nightstand. She had her yellow ribbon lying across the top with her mother's lipstick and her brush not too far from it. She brushed her hair, having it now lay flat and straight, and she then pulled it up into her hand and tied the sun yellow ribbon around the gathered hair. It took a couple tries, but she did manage to get it in the end. She moved back over to her dresser and took her white boots that were trimmed with yellow and pulled them over her foot and encased her ankle down in warmth. The female smiled and made her way down the two flights of stairs and was welcomed by a sweet cinnamon scent that her kitchen and dining room held. She inhaled the sweet smell and smiled. She grabbed an apple from the kitchen and started her way out the door. The young lady started to walk down her front steps and then dropped her apple into her wooden garbage can, and then she heard her name get called.

"Kluke, Kluke! I heard that someone-" The girl who was yelling, who went by the name of Bouquet, started. But she didn't continue till she was next to her friend, Kluke. "I heard that someone was returning to Talta Village!" Bouquet announced, placing her hands on her hips.

"Who would that be?" Kluke wondered aloud. She was secretly hoping it was Andropov, she hadn't seen him for quite some time now, and he had gone missing after fighting those shadows to defend Schneider. She was happy that he gave her advice to not to anything to dangerous…but she really wanted to tell him how she felt, how she wanted him to hold her again in his arms, like the little accident they had when they were entering the Darkness Zone when Zola lost it. She never felt the same when he was announced dead. But she refused to accept he was dead.

"I think someone said it was Jiro?" Bouquet replied; now also think aloud on who it could be returning. "Why did you think it was someone else?" Her rather large chested friend asked. Kluke blushed slightly, she didn't want Bouquet to think that she was crazy.

"No. Why would I think someone else was returning? Everyone I know from the battle with Nene is practically dead except for the Warriors of Light, Logi, and Delphinium." Kluke explained. Bouquet sighed and looked away.

"Well, want to go wait at the village entrance to see if it's Jiro?" Bouquet asked. Kluke nodded while her friend grabbed her hand, and dragged her over to the village entrance.

'_Kluke don't go into anything dangerous'_

'_Be careful Kluke'_

'_What?'_

'_My dream is to become strong and defeat anyone in my way'_

'_Kluke!'_

'_Well? Well what?'_

'_U-um…. Well….um. Oh yeah well they are looking for me aren't they? Well…I better go now'_

Kluke gasped and stopped in her tracks, causing Bouquet to stop as well.

"What's the matter Kluke?" She asked, but Kluke just shook her head.

"It's nothing…let's go see who it is shall we?" Kluke asked with an excited tone and a fake smile. She knew that is wasn't Andropov, for he had to be dead. Kluke was eleven when they met, but it's been four years since she saw him last. There was just no way he would be alive. Kluke had lost hope. She was fifteen. She had to forget him, and just move on.

As they stood at the village gate they stood and waited. Shu came and went, talking and flirting with Bouquet here and there. Kluke just stood there, listening to the happy couple, for awhile she felt alone, just like on the beginning of their past journey, when she didn't have a shadow and all her friends did. She sighed and told them that they can go hang out and that she would bring the news to them on who the visitor was. And if it Jiro she would bring him to them. They agreed and walked away, laughing and hand in hand. She slightly envied them, so happy, while now she felt so bitter and cold.

Time pasted. She waited. Bouquet returned, but left soon after giving Kluke a bento to eat. It had teriyaki chicken and some fruit and vegetables.

Once Kluke finished her bento, she leaned against the village gate, it was a simple rock made shrine, but she felt that the cool rock felt nice since it was hot outside. She soon went into a daze, and fell asleep.

She didn't know how long she was asleep. She didn't know if the person at the gate had come and gone yet. She didn't know if anyone stopped and laughed at her, or tried to pull a prank on her. But when she woke up, she felt happy, as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders. When she blinked her eyes, and took in her surroundings, she saw Andropov next to her, sleeping, in the flesh. Kluke felt her face heat up when she figured out that his head was on her shoulder, and that her head was resting on his baby blue hair. She saw Bouquet and Shu make their way to her, and then both smiled.

"He was helping in the aid to clean up the war, it he told us through mail that he was coming to see you today. I hope your happy Kluke-chan!" Bouquet told Kluke, but Kluke just felt tears go in her eyes, then fall down her porcelain face.

"Thank you….thank you so much." She cried, as she held Andropov closer to her, and a smile went upon his clear face.

_~They were finally together~_


End file.
